Satoshi Isshiki/Gallery
}} Manga= Satoshi_Isshiki.png|Satoshi Isshiki Isshiki Profile.png|Satoshi Isshiki Satoshi Isshiki mugshot.png|Satoshi Isshiki mugshot Isshiki Dorm.png|Satoshi's dorm picture. (Chapter 7) Satoshi and Nene at an old Autumn Leaf Viewing.png|Satoshi at an old Autumn Leaf Viewing event. (Chapter 131) Polar Star.png|Satoshi at Sōma Yukihira's welcoming party. (Chapter 7) 7th Seat Satoshi.png|Sōma learns of Satoshi's status as Elite Ten Council member. (Chapter 7) Satoshi recognizes Sōma's talent.png|Satoshi recognizes Sōma's talent. (Chapter 8) Soma questions Satoshi.png|Soma questions Satoshi. (Chapter 8) Satoshi explaining the Shokugeki.png|Satoshi explaining the rules of a Shokugeki. (Chapter 9) Shun confronts Satoshi.png|Satoshi having a chat with Shun Ibusaki. (Chapter 9) Polar Star enjoying Megumi's dish.png|Satoshi enjoys Megumi Tadokoro's dish. (Chapter 14) Dōjima remembers Satoshi.png|Gin Dōjima talks about his encounter with Satoshi. (Chapter 20) Satoshi having a nightmare.png|Satoshi dreams about the Training Camp. (Chapter 28) Isshiki summer outfit.png|Satoshi about to attend an Elite Ten Council meeting. (Chapter 37) Elite Ten Council shadow.png|Satoshi arrives in a meeting with the Elite Ten Council. (Chapter 37) Satoshi and Megumi Ping-Pong.png|Satoshi competing in Ping-Pong against Megumi. (Chapter 39) Erina_and_Satoshi_in_meeting.png|Erina Nakiri discussing Sōma's inclusion of the Autumn Election with Satoshi during the meeting. (Chapter 40) Jōichirō shakes hands with Satoshi.png|Jōichirō shakes hands with Satoshi Isshiki. (Chapter 41) Satoshi Fumio Waltz.png|Satoshi feels refreshed by Sōma's dish. (Chapter 42) Rich Ramen Revert.png|Jōichirō Yukihira's cooking impresses Satoshi. (Chapter 43) Jōichirō and Satoshi talking.png|Satoshi talking with Jōichirō about Sōma. (Chapter 102) Satoshi watching Megumi.png|Satoshi watches as Megumi prepares her dish. (Chapter 50) Fumio visits block A.png|Satoshi welcomes Fumio Daimidō to Block A. (Chapter 58) Satoshi and Fumio during the AE.png|Satoshi narrating on Sōma's dish. (Chapter 59) Satoshi during the party.png|Satoshi changes to his third form. (Chapter 60) Soma and Megumi follows Satoshi.png|Satoshi going to a business discussion. (Chapter 60) Satoshi business in car.png|Satoshi going to a business discussion. (Chapter 61) 3 Elite Ten.png|Satoshi alongside Erina Nakiri and Etsuya Eizan. (Chapter 62) Satoshi talking to Ryō.png|Satoshi discussing the theme with Ryō Kurokiba. (Chapter 68) Senzaemon walking through Nakiri mansion.png|Satoshi walking through Nakiri mansion. (Chapter 83) Satoshi instant switch.png|Satoshi instantly switch attires. (Extra) Elite Ten Council judges the situation.png|Satoshi gives his permission for a three-way final. (Chapter 92) Satoshi announcing the theme for the finals.png|Satoshi brings in the Pacific Saury. (Chapter 93) Satoshi taunting Etsuya.png|Satoshi taunting Etsuya. (Chapter 100) Satoshi explains Sōma's strength.png|Satoshi lectures Etsuya about Sōma. (Chapter 102) Satoshi and Shun watching the girls.png|Satoshi narrates about the wonders of the Polar Star Dorm. (Chapter 105) Polar Star Dorm making dishes.png|Satoshi having made lunch for the Polar Star Dorm. (Extra) Elite Ten Council members.png|Satoshi with the rest of the Elite Ten Council, minus Erina. (Chapter 118) Elite Ten Council on a rock.png|Satoshi depicted alongside the rest of the Elite Ten Council. (Chapter 119) Satoshi explains the festival.png|Satoshi explains the Moon Banquet Festival. (Chapter 121) Satoshi_starts_the_banquet_for_Erina.png|Satoshi starts a banquet for Erina. (Chapter 138) Rebel 8.png|Satoshi alongside the other rebels (Chapter 206) Isshiki slices eel.jpg|Satoshi cooking (Chapter 209) Isshiki watches Nene.png| A Young Isshiki, understanding the joys of cooking by watching Nene (Chapter 249) Isshiki respecting Nene.png| Isshiki tells about his deep respect for Nene (Chapter 249) Weekly Shonen Jump Issue 43, 2017.jpg|Issue 43 of the 2017 edition of Shōnen Jump Volume 3.jpg|Volume 3 cover Volume 8.jpg|Volume 8 cover Volume 24.jpg|Volume 24 cover Volume 25.jpg|Volume 25 cover Chapter 8.png|Chapter 8 cover Chapter 9.png|Chapter 9 cover Chapter 14.png|Chapter 14 cover Chapter 22.png|Chapter 22 cover Chapter 46.png|Chapter 46 cover Chapter 67.jpg|Chapter 67 cover Chapter 93.jpg|Chapter 93 cover Chapter 118.jpg|Chapter 118 cover Chapter 119.png|Chapter 119 cover Chapter 120.png|Chapter 120 cover Chapter_121.png|Chapter 121 cover Chapter 125.png|Chapter 125 cover Chapter 207.png|Chapter 207 cover Chapter 208.jpg|Chapter 208 cover Chapter 210.png|Chapter 210 cover Chapter 216.jpg|Chapter 216 cover Chapter 249.jpg|Chapter 249 cover |-| Anime= Satoshi Isshiki (anime).png|Satoshi Isshiki Satoshi Isshiki mugshot (anime).png|Satoshi Isshiki mugshot Dōjima remembers Isshiki.png|Satoshi's interactions with Gin Dōjima in the past. (Episode 10) 1st Years Nene & Isshiki.png|Isshiki as a first year student, with Nene Kinokuni. (Episode 42) Satoshi and the others Welcome Sōma.png|Satoshi and co greet Sōma Yukihira upon his arrival to the Polar Star Dormitory. (Episode 4) The Polar Star residents during Sōma's welcome party.png|Satoshi is the center of attention during Sōma's welcome party. (Episode 4) 7th_Seat_Satoshi_(anime).png|Satoshi reveals his status to Sōma as an Elite Ten Council member. (Episode 4) Soma vs. Satoshi.png|Satoshi challenges Sōma to a cooking duel. (Episode 5) Shun explains the situation.png|Satoshi with Shun Ibusaki as he explain the situation to to Yūki Yoshino and Ryōko Sakaki. (Episode 5) Sōma shakes hands with Satoshi.png|Satoshi and Sōma shake hands after their cooking duel. (Episode 5) Soma questions Satoshi (anime).png|Satoshi is questioned by Sōma on how to get the 7th seat. (Episode 5) Shun confronts Satoshi (anime).png|Satoshi is confronted by Shun. (Episode 5) Satoshi having a nightmare (anime).png|Satoshi dreams about the Training Camp. (Episode 13) Satoshi greets Jōichirō.png|Satoshi greets Jōichirō Yukihira. (Episode 15) Jōichirō presents a feast to Polar Star (anime).png|Satoshi is presented a lavish feast by Jōichirō. (Episode 15) Erina and Satoshi in meeting (anime).png|Satoshi defends Sōma's inclusion of the Autumn Election against Erina Nakiri during an Elite Ten Council meeting. (Episode 19) Satoshi sees Sōma exhausted.png|Satoshi walks in and sees Sōma exhausted. (Episode 20) Satoshi announcing the theme for the finals (anime).png|Satoshi brings in the Pacific Saury, the seasonal ingredient for the Finals' theme. (Episode 31) 2nd Years Don't Get Along.png|Despite his positive attitude, the other Elite 10 2nd years do not get along well with Isshiki. (OVA 4) Kuga Explains Things To Soma.png|As Kuga explains to Soma about challenging the Elite 10, Isshiki happily observes the conversation. (OVA 4) Rebels.png|The Rebels make their appearance. (Episode 59) Yuki hugs Isshiki.png|Isshiki gets hugged by Yuki. (Episode 59) First Bout Chefs.png|The First Bout chefs prepare for battle. (Episode 59) Isshiki's Glare.png|Isshiki shuts Julio up for insulting the Polar Star residents. (Episode 59) Isshiki's Eel Slice.png|Isshiki slices an eel with his skills. (Episode 59) Isshiki ready to fight.png|Isshiki ready to show no mercy towards Julio. (Episode 59) Nene's Dark Aura.png|Isshiki with an angry Nene. (Episode 60) Julio vs Satoshi.png|Julio vs Satoshi. (Episode 60) Isshiki serves Julio.png|Isshiki forces Julio to try his dish. (Episode 60) Isshiki's Dragons.png|Isshiki's ferocity, with a group of dragons. (Episode 60) Isshiki's Victory Hug from Yuki.png|The Polar Star residents congratulate Isshiki for his victory. (Episode 60) Younger Nene & Satoshi.png|A younger Isshiki with Nene. (Episode 60) Soba Festival.png|Satoshi at a Soba festival banging drums. (Episode 61) Satoshi Vs. Eishi (anime).png|Eishi faces off against Satoshi in the 4th bout. (Episode 69) Kibou no Uta.png|Satoshi in Kibō no Uta Spice Episode 5 - Satoshi.png|Satoshi in Spice (Episode 5) Polar Star Members in the ending song.png|Satoshi in Spice Nao cooking in Sacchan no Sexy Curry.png|Satoshi in Sacchan no Sexy Curry Sacchan no Sexy Curry Episode 21 - Nao the White.png|Satoshi in Sacchan no Sexy Curry (Version 2) S3 Train Arc End Card.png|The Rebels on top of a train in the Season 3 Totsuki Train Arc endcard. |-| Others= 1st Popularity Poll.png|Satoshi is ranked 8th place in the 1st popularity poll Satoshi_ALC_Twitter.png|~à la carte~ Twitter icon BD DVD Satoshi Twitter icon.png|Blu-ray & DVD release Twitter icon White Day Satoshi Twitter icon.png|White Day Special Twitter icon Season 1 Promotion Poster.jpg|Season 1 promotion poster Satoshi_Sōsenkyo_wallpaper.png|Elite Ten Sōsenkyo wallpaper Shokugeki no Soma White Day Promo.png|White Day Promo 2016 Spice_promo_cover.png|Spice promo cover Category:Gallery